One Kiss
by Noir Scarlet
Summary: Sólo se necesita un incidente con Mumbo Jumbo para que Robin tenga que abandonar el campo de batalla con dos orejas en la parte superior de la cabeza, el problemas es que...son orjeas de gato. Hace que te preguntes porque las tiene. SLASH Redx/Robin


¡Volví n0n! con una nueva traducción TT-TT, i'm so happy TT¬TT. ¡¡Arriba el Red X/Robin *¬*!! Me encanta el ladrón, y no hay otra pareja que Robin ñ----ñ, él siempre es tan testarudo que es lindo ñ///ñ

De acuerdo, esta vez vengo con un Fic escrito por **Holyfanfictionbatman****, **como saben, pueden encontrarla en la sección en ingles, con el mismo título n—n, no creo necesario tener que traducirlo oO, pero de todas formas en español (obviamente u¬uUU) es "**Un beso" **

Ok, tengo el permiso de la autora para traducirlo así que técnicamente no rompo ninguna regla u.u

Teen Titans no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU

De acuerdo, esto es un Slash **Red X/ Robin** (¡hermosa pareja º¬º!) homofóbico fuera, no digan que no lo advertí ¬¬

Aquí están las notas de **Holyfanfictionbatman****:**

---------

_¡Hey peolple! Este es un One-shot. Espero les guste. Fue hecho para __blackcat123 (Espero recordar bien el nombre, pero soy muy perezosa para revisar ahora si está bien…lo siento…) Esto es Slash, dos chicos que se besan/ se gustan. Así que si no te gusta vete. Para aquellos que están leyendo mi otra historia "The Woes Of Chocolate" el capitulo está casi terminado ¡y se subirá pronto!_

_Advertencias: No soy la propietaria de Sith. Ha Ha…es broma. No poseo nada relacionado con este Fic. No soy dueña de los Teen Titans, o incluso la idea de este One-Shot, que es de otra persona. _

_¡Bueno, espero que lo disfruten! Dejen Reviewers si creen que vale la pena. _

--------

Robin pasó una mano por su cabello, su dedo índice atrapo delicadamente los nuevos apéndices en su cabeza. Ambos eran adquisiciones recientes de esta mañana. Sinceramente no era feliz con ellas. No sólo no eran negras como el resto de su cabello...pero rojas. Una de ellas venia con un piercing, un percing cuya luz brillante es capaz de cegar a alguien si el sol le apuntaba en la dirección correcta. Lo peor era que Starfire pensaba que eran adorables, Chico Bestia se convirtió en gato y trato de jugar con ellas, y Raven constantemente le rascaba la cabeza tras las orejas, sobre todo cuando "perdía el control" Esas fueron sus palabras, no las suyas.

Por los menos había ayudado a capturar a Mumbo Jumbo, aunque el mago dio un vistazo después de lanzarle el hechizo y no dejo de reír. El único problema fue que el hombre azul termino extrañamente inconsciente y ahora no podía revertir el conjuro y volver su cabeza a la forma original. No es como si estuvieran seguros que lo haría cuando despertara, pero de todas formas era bueno intentar.

El sonido de alerta del sistema de la torre siendo desactivado lo interrumpió. Alguien intentaba entrar. Sólo hubo una segunda advertencia antes que las luces se apagaran otra vez, se movió cuando fue capaz de distinguir esa sombra que irrumpió en la torre, no permitiría que tuviera la oportunidad de esconderse.

"Demonios ¡la última vez fue perfecto! ¿Qué hice mal esta vez?" una áspera y conocida voz exclamo desde una esquina del corredor. Corrió con el ceño fruncido para escuchar como terminaba la exclamación- "Maldita sea, me lastime mi.... ¡Demonios! Él te volvió más provocativo de lo que esperaba"

Robin empuño las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, y tomo automáticamente su vara metálica. Sus dientes rechinaron unos contra otros en respuesta a la mirada lasciva del villano

"¡¿Que...acabas...de...decir?!" el villano dio un paso adelante, aunque se aseguro de no estar demasiado cerca como si su serenidad se sintiera intimidada por la vara. Hablo despacio, la lujuria acentuaba cada palabra al pronunciarla.

"Dije...que te vez _provocativo_ con orejas de gato en la cabeza" se pauso un momento, como si pensara en lo siguiente que debería hacer "No pensé que habría un piercing aunque...es llamativo. Tal vez debería robarlo"

"Espera un momento. ¡¿Estás diciendo que TÚ hiciste que estas estúpidas...COSAS aparecieran en mi CABEZA?!"

"Técnicamente....no. Mumbo lo hizo ¡Pero yo le pague!"

La felicidad que expreso en la última declaración NO divirtió a Robin. Azoto su vara, la balanceo hacia los costados del otro joven, solamente para ser bloqueado por las X personales del espectro.

"Aw. El gatico se enojo ¿por qué?" El tono burlón de las palabras del villano demostraba que pronto estaría muerto, o al menos en la cárcel, dependiendo del humor de Robin en una hora. Enfurecido, el héroe se tambaleo hacia el otro supuesto adolecente, esperando darle uno o dos golpes antes de que pudiera saber que ocurría.

"Oh, el gatito se está poniendo agresivo" dijo Red X cuando atrapo uno de los puños que iban hacia él, y movió su cabeza a un lado para que poder eludir el otro. Robin gruño, sus dientes rechinaron una vez más cuando fue derribado y tomado por sorpresa por la fuerza con que Red X lo envió contra la pared.

"Ahora gatito, no seas rudo. Después de todo, yo sé como quitarte esas sexy y pequeñas orejas de gato" El efecto que causo el otro adolecente fue lo que deseaba, es de esperar que Robin quisiera la información mientras él ganaba tiempo para robarle un beso.

Por el momento Robin intento ser racional, si podía ganar el tiempo para que los demás titanes llegaran tal vez podrían detener al otro, no porque no pudiera hacerlo por su cuenta...pero seguramente sería mucho más fácil si no intentaba golpearlo a cada segundo. Quizás por el momento necesitaba otra táctica. Por ahora Red X no parecía estar a la ofensiva, y ciertamente cree que en el tiempo que mantuvo la conversación no hubo ningún problema...bueno...no lo hubo.

Él se inclino contra la pared y sonrió ligeramente...o al menos lo intento. Lucia mas como una mueca.

"Así que...le pagaste ¿huh?" Red X sonrió bajo la máscara antes de tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír.

"Chico, por más que AME lo mucho que intentas pareces interesado, es decir, honestamente a quien no le gustaría si eres tan... Lindo! Pero enserio, déjame el 'acto sexy' a mí, estoy 99% seguro que pudo hacerlo mejor" Robin se burlo malicioso para sí mismo.

"Ha. me gustaría ver como lo intentas" Tan pronto como lo dijo reconoció su error. Tal vez Sla...Batman tenía razón, él era demasiado impulsivo. Sólo debía mantener la 'conversación' antes de...tener ventaja, pero ahora...esto no iba a funcionar. Los titanes tendrían que llegar pronto, si es que acaso tenían alguna oportunidad de atrapar al ladrón, aunque atraparlo ahora no parecía importar demasiado, especialmente cuando parece que debe luchar de cerca contra el afecto no deseado de ese supuesto adolecente. Azoto su vara con la esperanza de atrapar al otro fuera de guardia, sobre todo cuando Red X parece esta MUCHO más cerca de lo que estaba hace dos segundos. Sin embargo Red X no retrocedió como se esperaba, de hecho se acerco mucho más.

"Gatito malo, yo todavía quería jugar" Pudo sentir la mirada lasciva bajo la máscara cuando Red X lo empujo de nuevo contra la pared. Su útil cinturón parece haber desaparecido. Esperaba que los titanes pronto dieran una vuelta arrebatadora en una esquina, porque si no lo hacían...habría serias consecuencias.

Considero inútiles los brazos por la forma en que terminaron por encima de su cabeza, sus piernas fueron obviamente inútiles cuando Red X conscientemente mantuvo la presión en las rodillas en la extraña posición en la que estaban, y su cabeza también era inútil si quería darle un cabezazo al otro joven al frente suyo, sería inútil debido a los amortiguadores que tenia incrustado en el material que conforma el traje de Red X, especialmente porque probablemente no podría reunir la fuerza suficiente para hacer todo el daño que quería por la posición incómoda de sus brazos y piernas.

"Ahora ¿vas a ser bueno el tiempo suficiente para levantar mi mascara? ¿O tengo que tomar medidas desesperadas?"

"¿Por qué quieres levantar tú mascara?"

"Para besarte ¿para qué más chico?" Los ojos de Robin se ampliaron detrás de su máscara así como gruño en protesta. Comprendió sin evasivas que tenía otra pregunta.

"¿Por qué le pagaste a Mumbo Jumbo para ponerme orejas de gato en la cabeza?" Arrojo la interrogante al otro adolecente que bajo la guardia y sonrió burlonamente antes de responder.

"Porque pensé que te verías provocativo, y en realidad, estaba en lo cierto" Levanto su máscara hasta la nariz y beso profundamente al superhéroe hasta que dejo de luchar y finalmente se rindió a la otra boca y su lengua. Dio un paso hacia atrás y dejo los brazos contarios deslizarse por sus costados, jadeo con una mirada cristalina aun en los ojos.

Red X fue tomado fuera de guardia cuando lo golpeo en el ojo.

"No hagas eso de nuevo" Robin se detuvo un segundo para mirar hacia abajo al adolecente que estaba sonriendo, incluso a pesar del dolor de su próximo ojo morado "¿Donde están los otros titanes?" El joven de repente sonrió autosuficiente cuando se levanto de su lugar en el suelo.

"Bueenoooo. Fueron capturados. No tendrás a los otros titanes hasta que inicies un beso. Y no me refiero sólo a un pico en la mejilla o la boca. Hablo de un beso completo" Robin gruño.

"¿Que acabas de decir?" Red X sólo le dio una mirada a través de su mascara

"No esperaras que haya recorrido todo el camino de la torre sólo para robar un beso ¿verdad?"

--------

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado, ¡no olviden los Reviewers! _

--------

¡Lindo º¬º! Así termina el Fic, hubiera esperado que pasara algo mas, sin embargo **Holyfanfictionbatman**decidió dejarlo hasta ahí.

Una pequeña aclaración, en realidad Red X le decía a Robin que se veía "Hot" pero comprenderán que la traducción es muy literal y algo complicada para adaptar a la historia u¬uUU, hubiera podido decir que se ve Sexy oO, pero bueno…

Ok, si quieren dejar Reviewers presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para dejar un Reviewer n—n

Se despide:

Noir Scarlet n---n


End file.
